Christmas comes early
by csifan19
Summary: I know its a little early to be writing christmas stories but i couldn't get this one out of my head! EC as always.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day before Christmas eve and Calleigh sat on her sofa with her favourite tub of ice cream, while watching her favourite movie. This was the first Christmas she wasn't on call and she promised herself she was going to relax. As the movie was starting she glanced over at her bare tree sitting in the corner looking lonely. She hadn't bothered to put any decorations on it this year _nobody's gonna see it _she thought to herself. There was only one present underneath it. It was for _Eric. _She meant to give it to him before they finished work but lost all her confidence. Calleigh wasn't able to enjoy the movie or the ice cream, her thoughts were all on Eric that night. She took one last look at the TV as her eyes began to flutter closed and her mind filled with images of him.

_Come on, Delko you can do this. _Eric sat in his car outside Calleigh's apartment. _Just knock on the door and give her the present. _He looked down at the present in his hands. After running his thumb over the top a few times he finally decided it was now or never. Slowly he opened the car door and got out. Once he was standing he took a deep and locked his car. He slowly made his way up to her front door, rolled his hand into a fist ready to knock but stopped. _What if she has company? _He shock his head a few times, raised his hand to the door once more and knock, once, twice and three times.

Calleigh woke with a start, was someone at her door? She waited a few moments then she heard it again. Someone _was_ at her door. She slowly got up off the sofa and walked to the door. As she peered through the peep hole she could see a very nervous Eric standing on the other side. She began to smile as she reached for the door handle. When she opened the door Eric jumped in shock and quickly hid the present behind his back. "Hi." He said, the nervousness apparent in his voice.

"Hi. Would you like to come in?" She opened the door fully and stepped to the side to let him in.

He smile and went inside as she closed the door. He managed to place the present in his jacket pocket without her noticing. "Nice tree." He looked up at Calleigh who just smiled slightly.

_So much for nobody seeing it _she thought. "I didn't expect company and I couldn't be bothered to decorate it." She said as she returned to her seat.

Eric sat beside her and said, "Did Santa only bring you one present this year?"

She had totally forgot the present was there. "Well seeing as Santa doesn't come until tomorrow he obviously wasn't the one who put it there." Satisfied with her answer she picked up her glass of wine and took a sip. "Would you like a drink or are you going to just sit there and keep mocking my tree?"

"I would love a drink thank you." Before he could tell her what he wanted she was pouring him a glass of wine. "Thank you." He took the glass from her and took a sip.

"So what brings you over unannounced?" Calleigh sat back on the sofa with her wine in her hand. She brought her feet up onto the sofa and tucked her knees against her chest.

Eric turned around to face her. "Well if you'd prefer I could leave." He smiled when he saw a small smile spread across her face. All his nerves had faded away.

"No, I like the company." She could feel her heartbeat fasten and her breathing becoming more rapid.

"I bet it's not as good as the company I have right now." He looked away for a few seconds then looked back up at her. She had turned her head to face the floor.

Was he flirting with her or was it just her imagination? She could feel his eyes watching her and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She turned to face him again and saw the smile that over took his face. He had his arm resting on the back of the sofa mere centimetres from her. He lifted his hand up towards her face to push a stray strand of hair behind her ear. At that moment Calleigh felt as if the whole world around her had stop, the ticking of the clock became faint, the noise from the cars outside disappeared, and the TV muted. It was just her and Eric. She could feel the heat raise in her cheeks and turned to the tree. She stood up and walked over to the present that sat underneath. Eric watched her with a frown upon his face. She bent down and picked up the present. Once she was standing again she froze and played with the little ribbon on the top.

"Cal?" Eric watched as she slowly turned towards him and smiled.

She walked back to the sofa and sat in her seat. She placed the box on her lap and stared at it for a while before handing it to Eric. "Merry Christmas."

Eric slowly took the box from her hands. "Thanks." He suddenly remembered the present in his pocket. He took it out and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas to you too."

Calleigh looked up to see him holding a box towards her. She smiled as she took it gently from his hands. "Thank you."

They both sat there for a while staring hard into each others eyes. "Open it." Calleigh finally broke the silence.

Eric looked at the box, it was wrapped in shiny blue paper with a light pink bow on top. He didn't want to ruin it but his curiosity of what was inside was greater. He ripped the paper off to uncover a box. He lifted the lid and inside was a divers watch. "I remember you saying Ryan broke your other one."

"But Cal these are expensive." Eric took the watch out of the box and ran his finger over the face of the watch.

"I thought you might like it." She said with a sly smile on her face.

"Are you kidding me, I love it!" He said with excitement in his voice. "Now open yours."

Calleigh slid her thumb under one of the corners and pulled at it open. Once the paper had been discarded onto the floor she held the velvet box with both hands, hesitant to open it. She placed her thumb on the front of the box and slowly pushed it upwards. When she saw what was inside she nearly had a heart attack. There staring back at her was the most beautiful pendent she had ever seen, it was a white gold heart with three gems, two emerald to match her eyes and one amethyst for her birthstone. "Oh my god, Eric!" She looked at him as tears started to threaten her eyes. "It's beautiful." She looked back at the necklace.

"Not as beautiful as you." Her eyes shoot up to meet his. Did she hear him right? "Do you want me to put it on for you?" He held out his hand as she nodded slowly.

He took it out the box as she held her hair out the way for him. Once he had fastened the buckle she turned to him. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Before he had time to figure out what was happening she had slid over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat getting faster and faster. She decided it was now or never and before she knew what she was doing she had sat up and started kissing Eric. After a short while when he hadn't moved she began to think this was a bad idea but just as she was about to pull away she felt his hand snake up her back and rest on the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. She cupped his face with both her hands as he began to trace his fingers up and down her back. He began to flick his tongue against her lips begging for entrance to which she was happy to give. She began to moan softly into his mouth as his tongue darted across hers. As the need for air became to great Eric reluctantly pulled away making Calleigh whimper slightly. He rested his forehead against hers and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you." Calleigh closed her eyes and rested her head on Eric's shoulder.

"I love you more." Eric teased with his fingers still playing with her hair.

"Not possible." Was the last thing Calleigh whispered before sleep completely took over her body. Eric lifted her up and took her to her bedroom and laid her on her bed. As he pulled the covers over her he heard her mutter, "Stay with me." Eric did as he was told and stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her. This was going to be the most perfect Christmas ever.

**So what do you think? Do you think I should write another chapter? Let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

As Calleigh's eyes fluttered open she could see the clock stare back at her. 7:30. She reached behind her but found nothing. Had last night been a dream? As she sat up she felt something hit her neck. She looked down and saw the necklace. It hadn't been a dream. But if it hadn't been a dream where was Eric? Just then she heard a crash echo from the kitchen. She bite down on her bottom lip as she got out of bed and went downstairs. She peered around the corner and saw a very frustrated Eric telling the pans to be quiet. The smile on her face was getting impossibly bigger. Once he had his back turned to her she crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He gave a slight jump before he realised who it was.

"Morning beautiful." Eric turned around and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Did I wake you?"

"No." Calleigh shook her head gently as she planted a kiss on his chest.

"Cal." Eric kissed the top of her head. "There's a problem."

Calleigh's heartbeat raced and her face dropped. "What's wrong?"

"Well, the thing is, I was going to make you breakfast in bed and well, now your up." He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and gave her a sly smile. She let out a small chuckle for thinking it could have been anything bad.

"Well I could always just go back to bed." Calleigh stepped back but Eric never let go of her arm and pulled her back.

"The surprise has been spoiled now, I guess you will just have to stay here." Eric grabbed the back of Calleigh's neck and pulled her up for a long and passionate kiss. He moved from her lips down her jaw line and came to rest on her neck just above her collarbone.

"Eric," Calleigh whispered.

"Yea." Eric moaned against her skin.

"Eric, honey, the breakfast is burning." Calleigh began to laugh when Eric tried to rescue the burnt sausages.

When Eric threw the sausages in the bin with a huff Calleigh slowly came up behind him and slipped her hands underneath his top and started to massage his back. "It's okay." She rested her head on his back. "I have plenty of sausages." A small chuckle escaped both their lips. As Eric spun round Calleigh pushed back until he was facing her then resumed her position.

Eric ran his fingers threw her hair as he kissed the top of her head. He couldn't believe he was standing in _her _kitchen, kissing the top of _her _head, doing everything he has ever dreamt of. Well almost everything. He would never push Calleigh into doing anything she wasn't ready for.

"Penny for your thoughts!" Calleigh whispered against his chest.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to be here with you." He replied.

She looked up into his eyes to see them sparkle at her. "Really?"

"Absolutely." He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him.

She took in a deep breath inhaling his intoxicating cologne. "It's Christmas eve."

"I know." She gave a small chuckle.

"Cal?"

"Yea."

"Do you wanna come with me tonight?" Eric's hand began to rub her back.

"Depends on where you're going!" She started to draw circles on his chest.

"I'm going over my parents for Christmas." Calleigh looked at him.

"You want me to come to your parents with you?" She asked not quite believing him.

"Yea." When he began to pout she couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Why?"

"Because I want them to meet you." Eric said never taking his eyes off of her.

"Why?"

"Because I want to spend Christmas with you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." After those three little words Calleigh was speechless. "Please?" Eric gave another little pout. A smile started to creep onto Calleigh's lips.

"Okay." Her voice was no higher than a whisper. She rested her head back on his chest.

"Calleigh, as much as I would love to, we can stay like this all day. We have to get ready to go." Eric ran his fingers threw her hair once more.

"What should I wear?" Her sudden question made Eric laugh. "Don't laugh Eric, I'm serious. The last time I met the parents was in university when I was with…" She suddenly stopped when she realised what she was about to say.

"Jake." Eric finished for her. Calleigh nodded her head slowly and looked at the floor. "Calleigh it's fine. Jake is the past."

Calleigh looked up at him, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Eric wrapped his arms around her petite frame and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Calleigh began to slid her tongue over his lips until he opened for her. They were standing there for a while, tongues sliding over each other. Eric managed to look at his watch. Reluctantly he pulled away creating a small whimper from Calleigh.

"We need to get ready, I promised my parents I'd be there at twelve." Eric traced his fingers up and down Calleigh's arms sending shivers down her spine.

"So they don't even know I'm coming?" Calleigh raised her eyebrow.

"Well I only asked you today." Eric had an apologetic look on his face. "I'll phone them now."

"But what if there isn't enough room for me?" Calleigh started questioning.

"There is always plenty of room, and enough food to feed five thousand." He reassured her.

"But.." She was cut off by Eric.

"No buts, go and get ready and I'll phone them and let them know you're coming." Eric guided her towards the bathroom. "You'll need to pack cloths for five days."

Once Calleigh was in the shower Eric rang his parents. "Hi mama."

"Hi baby." Claudia answered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I was just phoning to ask if it's okay I bring a friend over with me?" Eric waited for his mom's answer.

"Of course it is honey." She seemed over excited. "Who are you bringing?"

"Calleigh." When he didn't hear anything he explained. "You remember Calleigh ma. I have told you about her."

"Is she the one you work with that has, now how did you describe it, beautiful blonde hair?" He could hear the amusement in her voice.

"That's her." Eric said cheerfully.

"I'll see you at twelve then." she said.

"I might be a bit late coz I've gotta go home and get my stuff." Eric said.

"Why didn't you take your stuff with you when you went round there?" Claudia asked.

"Because I…" Eric thought carefully about what he said next. "Because I…uh…forgot. And besides I came over to give her a present and ended up staying longer than I thought and because Calleigh isn't doing anything this Christmas I thought it would be nice for her to come over." Eric let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Uh ha." was all his mother said before she said her goodbye and hung up.

Suddenly Calleigh emerged from her bedroom wear a pair of dark blue jeans and a baby pink t-shirt. Her hair was down and framing her face beautifully.

"How do I look?"

"Gorgeous." was the only way Eric could described her.

"Do you think I should wear something a little more formal?" Calleigh was starting to get nervous.

"Trust me this isn't a formal Christmas. Far from it." Eric said with a smile.

"Okay." Calleigh gave a small sigh and fell into Eric's arms. "Hey, where's all your stuff?"

"We have to pick that up on the way." Eric loved the way they fitted perfectly together in each others arms. "Come on we gotta go." Before Calleigh had the chance Eric picked her bag up for her and led her out the door to his car. They quickly stopped at his place so he could grab his things and they were on their way to his parents house.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride was quiet until Eric decided to break it, "So, do you like stuffing?" 

Calleigh smiled slightly. "Yes."

"Well that's good, my mom loves to cook stuffing." Eric tried to make small talk. He started to feel his hands sweat a little as his nervousness grew. He was trying to concentrate on the road ahead but every few seconds he stole a few glances at Calleigh. She was looking out the window trying to hide the blush that over took her cheeks.

"Like something you see?" Calleigh asked just above a whisper.

"No." Calleigh felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She furrowed her brow towards him. "I don't _like _something I see, I _love _what I see." 

Calleigh felt her cheeks turn bright red and a smile spread across her face. She turned her head to look out the window so Eric couldn't see the blush in her cheeks. Her heart was pounding harder than it ever has before. _It never pounded this much with Jake. _She thought. Calleigh let her mind wonder to what could be.

"_Mummy, mummy!" Calleigh heard her five year old daughter scream as she ran from the kitchen to the lounge._

"_Yes honey?" Calleigh lifted Marisol, who was covered in flour, chocolate, and golden syrup, onto her lap._

"_Taste that." Marisol held out her finger that had some kind of sticky substance on the end._

_Calleigh gently wiped it off with her own finger and tasted it. "Yum, what is it?"_

"_Chocolate!" The young girl exclaimed._

_Calleigh felt a sharp pain rush through her stomach. "Ow!" She held onto where it hurt._

"_What's wrong honey?" Eric came running out of the kitchen, covered in the same substances as their daughter._

"_I think Lucas is awake." Eric placed a hand over his wife's swollen belly and felt his son kick._

"_I think he is!" Eric kissed her belly before giving her a passionate kiss._

"_How are the cookies coming along?" Calleigh asked once they broke apart._

"_They are looking delicious. Aren't they Mari?" Marisol nodded her head while licking her fingers._

"Calleigh? Cal? Are you with me?" Eric pulled Calleigh out of her deep thoughts. "We're here."

Calleigh just nodded her head and smiled as she remembered her earlier thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Eric asked playfully as Calleigh walked silently beside him towards the front door.

"I was just thinking about…" She was cut off by Claudia, Eric's mother, opening the front door.

"Mi niño, usted está aquí!" She placed both her hands on his face and gave him a big kiss. "¿y quién es esta señora encantadora?" Claudia reached out her arms and gave Calleigh a hug.

"Mamá, este es Calleigh Duquesne." Eric introduced Calleigh to his mom.

"Hola Sra. Delko." Calleigh said.

"Ma, can we come in or do we have to eat dinner out here?" 

Clorinda moved out the way and gave a small chuckle. "Of course you can come in baby, where are my manners." 

Eric placed his hand on the small of Calleigh's back and led her in. She inhaled deeply before letting it out slowly to brace herself. As she entered the house she could see all of Eric's family gathered round in the living room, the children playing by the tree and Eric's father, Pavel, sitting in his favourite arm chair trying to entertain his youngest grandson. When Pavel saw his son he immediately stood up, sat his grandson with his sister and cousins, and went to greet his son.

"Eric, so glad you could come this year." Pavel embraced his son in a hug. "Who is this beautiful lady you have brought with you?"

"Pa, this is Calleigh Duquesne. And I came every year." Eric last sentence was ignored as his father greeted Calleigh.

"Esto es un placer de encontrarle." Pavel kissed the back of her hand.

"El placer es todo el mío Sr. Delko." Calleigh looked up at Eric and smiled. Eric was glad his family was getting on with Calleigh. Calleigh was dragged off in all different directions to talk to varies members of Eric's family. Everyone noticed her lovely new necklace Eric had brought her for Christmas. Dinner was finally ready and it was Eric's turn to talk to _his_ guest. Being the gentleman that he was he pulled out Calleigh's for her and pushed her in. The night sadly drew to an end and Eric thought it'd be best if he and Calleigh headed to bed.

The rest of Eric's family had gone home and Calleigh was getting tired. "Night ma." Eric gave his mom a kiss goodnight.

"Night Mrs. Delko." Calleigh was about to wave goodnight when Claudia walked over and hugged her for the hundredth that day. 

"You can call me Ma." She whispered in Calleigh's ear.

"Okay. Ma." Calleigh hugged Claudia back.

When Calleigh and Eric got up to Eric's old bedroom Calleigh walked over to the bed and lay down and shut her eyes.

"Tired?"

"Uh ha." Before she knew it Calleigh was sound asleep. Eric pulled the sheets over her and got in next to her. Calleigh began to dream about what her future could be like with Eric. _Her _Eric. 

Meanings

Mi niño, usted está aquí - My child, you are here

¿y quién es esta señora encantadora? - and who is this lovely lady?

Mamá, este es Calleigh Duquesne - Mom, this is Calleigh Duquesne

Hola Sra. Delko - Hello Mrs. Delko

Esto es un placer de encontrarle. - It is a pleasure to meet you

El placer es todo el mío Sr. Delko - The pleasure is all mine Mr. Delko

**Next Chapter New Years Day!!**


End file.
